Lupin the IIIrd RVB Special: The Gravestones Caroline
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Lupin & Jigen have their sights set on a treasure worth stealing called the Little Comet which is located in the country of East Doroa. Tucker and Caroline and an Agent called Doroa came to. The country has fortified its border after a singer named Queen Malta got assassinated in the neighboring country of West Doroa upon visit. Despite the two countries being enemies.
1. Author's Note

A/N: this is the firstCross-Cover of Lupin the IIIrd and Red VS Blue. I don't own Lupin The IIIrd or Red VS Blue. this will be perfect. this will take place in Jigen's Gravestone and OC called Agent Doroa. 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to East Doroa

Chapter 1: Welcome to East Doroa.

at the Graveyard man wearing a white was standing at Gravestone that has Jigen's name, he a parsley on it.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

A car wuss driving by to East Doroa.

The deal went through with out any problems. Mr.President. A little comment will be sparking before you know what. The Condition of East Doroa said to The President.

Just then two police motorcycle come to the car, The Driver pulled over.

What are you doing? Keep driving. The Condition of East Doroa said to The Driver.

I'm shoulder it's nothing. The Drive replied.

Excited me sir, I'll need to see your ID. Police officer 1 said.

can you see the flag, I'm the right personality author of Fonda Republic. Condition said.

the police man stabbed in when a tranquilizer.

what do you think you're doing? the driver said in shock.

the second policeman standing with a tranquilizer.

sorry but conflicts aren't my thing. Lupin said.

Lupin and Jigen drove off wearing the disguises while the real ones stayed behind. when they drove to East Doroa there were a lot of soldiers checking the vehicles for any spies or anything suspicious.

why do you think you're doing can you see the Republic flag! the east Doroa Soldier said. the first Soldier tried to move the second Soldier so that he cannot get rammed. they saluted. just then a warthog pulled up the soldiers pointed their guns at them. a soldier in armor told them to put their guns down. Tucker and Carolina got out of the warthog.

Carolina it's been a long time. Agent Doroa said.

we here because of a man name Lupin the Third. Carolina said.

I'm sorry but I never seen that guy around. Agent Doroa said.

Meanwhile when they went to the Republic House of East Doroa.

the driver open the door for the Congress.

he walked inside another man was waiting.

mr. Congress it's been a long time I hope your joy Journey was safe. the secretary said.

yes everything went well. what about the idol. Congress said.

I walked into a room where a little shard of a blue shiny gym was in the glass.

as its name was always, this little Comet fault from a comet from East Doroa Middle Ages. the secretary explained.

they must not have eyes for east doroa for Treasures like this. Congress said.

the little comet is also made out of material Congress said.

we can sell this thing now so to West Doroa but also to East Doroa as well. Congress said to the secretary.

they must be fools. secretary replied.

but can you please enter the code down there. Congress said.

Jigen was waiting impatiently for Lupin. he noticed that some security people were coming.

one of the security look into the car.

they are on to US. Jigen said.

the Secretary was still thinking of what the code was.

is something wrong? Congress said secretary.

they both heard gunshots. Jigen bust through the door.

hey you're not allowed to- before Congress could say anything Jigen shot him.

why did you have to shoot them I needed the code. Lupin said to Jigen.

Jigen shot the glass that had the comet inside.

we ran out of time. Jigen replied.

a bunch of security guards aim their weapons at Lupin and Jigen. they begin to Fire to weapons Lupin and Jigen both pray to the window and kicked both of the security guards in the face.

they ran away from the place.

meanwhile at the hotel

the man in the white jacket came into the lobby.

the manager checked for any weapons in his suitcase.

you're good to go. the manager said in.

the man walked all the way up to the Rooftop. he opened his suitcase.

Lupin and Jigen we're both hiding from the cops.

they must be reading our every move. Lupin said.

look over there. Jigen said to Lupin.

Lupin saw a yellow car parked into the side.

that's a working car, I really would hate myself in the morning for this. Lupin said.

Lupin and Jigen both ran to the car.

the man was assembling his sniper rifle from his suitcase.

Carolina and Tucker both saw Lupin and Jigen.

so that's Lupin the Third. agent East Doroa said.

yeah I wonder what he's up to this time? Tucker said.

who knows. Caroline said.

the man roll the dice, the dice landed on 4.

hold it right there Lupin! Caroline said to Lupin.

Lupin and Jigen both stop and turned around to see Carolina and Tucker and the new guy.

well this seems to be the wrong time to do this. Lupin said.

yeah, tell me about it. Jigen said.

one. the man said and fired a shot at Carolina's leg.

Aaagghh!! Carolina said in pain.

what the-. Tucker said in shock.

where the heck did that come from? agent East Doroa said confused.

two. the man said firing another shot at Jigen's leg.

ahh! Jigen said in pain and fell into ground.

up there. Jigen said pointing at something.

Lupin looked and saw a man with a sniper rifle on the roof.

a sniper? Lupin said.

Lupin drag Jigen to the car.

Three.. the man said fired another shot at lupin's leg.

ahh, you son of a bitch! Lupin yelled in pain.

the man stood there silently and didn't say a word.

you're ...not going..anywhere. Carolina said Weeknd.

Carolina you cannot fight in this condition. agent East Doroa said to Carolina.

yeah we need to take you to a hospital. Tucker said.

To Be Continued...

next time.

whoever this man is he is really good. Lupin said/ I seen this bullet somewhere before. Jigen said/ that man was the guy who killed Queen Malta. Tucker said in shock/ yes he is. agent East Doroa said.


End file.
